The Dragon Portal Master
by jacobmgaynor
Summary: A place where spyro now has a brother but his brother is a portal master. he disapered with the portal in eons home one day with spyro watching. ever since then he has been living with a boy named jack ever since he was found outside a valley. he can go back to the world but he dosn't want to let his brother know him just yet.


Dragon Portal Master

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the spyro the dragon stuff.

Hi, my name is Python. I am a portal master as you should already know. In the dragon world if i remember correctly, I was a green dragon with yellow horns, and a yellow underbelly. I looked alot like spyro but wasn't purple. Let me just say that I used to live with Spyro for about 4 years in the Dragon world. One day though, as I was showing spyro something, we went in a room without eons consent. I remember it like it was yesterday.

It was early in the morning and I awoke from another nightmare and of course only being four had put me in pull ups at night. So I guess that the pull ups were quite heavy when I awoke. I scream, "AHHHH!"

Spyro got up in an instant, "what what, im up." Still half asleep he got up and came over to me. I was cowering in fear when spyro said, "what's wrong Python, another nightmare make you create your own water bed." He chuckles but then realizes that he shouldn't be talking, his bladder was plenty weaker than mine.

I mumble not paying any attention to spyro, " no, no, no, not there. I don't want to go there. No, no, NO!"

Spyro grabs me and shakes me, "snap out of it, it's not real. Your scaring me and you know what happens when I get scared."

I come back to reality and smak spyro in the face, " oh i'm sorry, did that hurt."

Spyro smacks me back, "well tell me if that hurt. YES! It did hurt." I get a tear in my eye and spyro gasped. Then he apologized, " oh i'm sorry, just please don't hit me like that again." he wiped the tear off my face and asks me, " now what was that dream of yours about."

I say, " well how about I show you where it happened, lets just hope eon doesn't wake up." I stare down at my pull up and ask, " well first let me get a different pull up on."

I get up and go to our pull up drawer and grab a clean pull up out. I take off my dirty one and put the clean one on. Spyro yells to me, " hey throw me one, i think you scared me a bit to much." Looking down to see that he had peed a little. I throw him one and he puts it on and says, " now show me where this nightmare of yours happened."

We go out the door and I run to the forbidden room. Only Master Eon is aloud in there. I explain as i open the door, " this is where it happened, but before we go in, that there is a portal in here."

Spyro walks in and says, " I do not think that there would be-." He was staring at a circular base that had markings on the outside. With a big sign saying, the portal of power.

I say as I walk up to the portal, " so you were saying oh spyro the great." I Chuckle a little and say, " in this room you were in here and i jumped onto the portal and i disappeared with you and eon watching. This is the same dream that has been happening lately."

Spyro says in astonishment, " wow, so you just disappeared."

"Well more like I had gone to a different world, but i don't know because i can never get past that part of the dream." I tell him as i jump onto the portal.

At the moment i jump on spyro says, " i don't know if that is a good idea Python, this doesn't seem right."

Once he finished the sentence Eon comes running into the room and says, "Python, stay away from that portal."

I ask, "why, it's not like i'll go anywhere." I finish the sentence and the portal starts to glow. I try to jump off but can't. I scream, "Eon, help!"

Eon tries to help but when he grabbed onto me he just got shocked. Spyro tries to help but eon grabbed his tail and says weakly, " spyro no… to late… him." When he finished his sentence i disappeared out of the dragon world.

Spyro yells, "Nooooooo!" and at that instant he starts crying. I could still hear them a little but then the crying of spyro slowly slipped away.

* * *

I awoke in a valley. It was morning and i didn't know where i was. I just wanted to know where my dad and brother was.

I walked out of the Valley and was greeted by a little boy about my age. He asked me, " what is your name, mine is Jack."

His mom came up and asked Jack, "Jack, who are you talking to." She looked down to see me naked just in a pull up. Thank god it was warm out. His mom gasped and asked me, " my oh my, where are your parents little boy?"

At that moment I realized that I was no longer a dragon. I told Jacks mom, " I… I don't know, I just appeared here out of nowhere."

From her expression I could tell that she didn't believe me. She said, " for a four year old, you have quite a vocabulary." She picked me up and resumed, " well we just can't let you stay out in the streets like this. I'll take you home till we find your parents little one."

Jack asked, " can we let him stay the night?"

"We have no choice, he has no home. Just from the look of things, you'll have to give up some of your pull ups." She said in an instant.

"Ok. as long as he has a SLEEPOVER." He said as he was jumping up and down. His mom smiled and we walked home.

I said, " also, my brother is Spyro the dragon and my dad is Master Eon."

Jacks mom looked confused, "but those are video game characters."

"No they are my parents. Give me a dna test and i can prove it." I say in a flash

"How do you know what a dna test is." she looked quite confused and said, "well, you know what, let us just talk about this when we get home."

We walk the rest of the way home and reality starts kicking back in. So you see, I am spyros brother from another mother. We were two different eggs placed about 5 feet apart. Now I am fourteen years old and i know how to go to the dragon world again. But whenever i do that i make sure to not let spyro see me. I don't even know if he remembers me. I go there to see if things have changed and i make sure to change my scale colors. The type of dragon i was was able to change the colors of there scales. Found that out with spyro when i was about 2 years old. So I do that so i can hang out with spyro, but i just can not change my scale color to my normal color, or purple. When i found out about this ability, i first made myself look like spyro. It was like looking in a mirror. When eon came to check on us, he couldn't tell which one was spyro or which one was me.

I remember when i first found spyro when i went back to that world. Almost like it was yesterday. Oh wait it was, i found the portal to go back to that world yesterday. I went on to the portal and appeared in a forest. Once i got to the world i quickly changed my scale color to a dark blue. Right when i did that i heard rustling in the bushes. I got into a battle stance, but then a purple dragon came flying out of the bush jumping on top of me yelling, "hah, found you."

I scream , "ahhhhh!"

Spyro says, "wait who are who, and why do i feel like i know you from somewhere."

I say, "no you don't know me, why would you know me, why would i know you, i mean hi."

"Hi...Sorry, you just look familiar just with how you got scared." Spyro explained, he helped me up and asked, "so who are you, i haven't seen you around here before.."

I think, " think of a name, think of a NAME!" I say, "my name is Trident." After i said that i thought, " wow great job, you are now officially a weapon that can have ligning and fire come out of his mouth."

Spyro says, " nice name, now do you want to join me and my friend Flame in a game of hide n' seek."

I quickly respond, " i'm sorry but no, i have to go, maybe see you around."

Spyro was about to speak when Flame comes behind the bush and asks, "spyro who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to Jack here." He responds.

Flame looks at me and says, " oh nice to meet you."

I say, " nice to meet you too, now i better get going. bye"

I start running and spyro and Flame both say, "bye," in unison. I run as quick as i can and reality smacks me in the face. No literally, Jack smacks me in the face and says, "snap out of it, you are dozing off in memory lane once again."

I say, "sorry, just couldn't help it."

He says, "now i know you still miss spyro and Eon, but you can see them in the game."

"It's just not the same, I had so much fun for the first four years of my life." I start crying, " I just want to be with them again." I say as i start sobbing

"Well if you want to see them that badly then why don't you, aren't you able to get back to their world through the portal of power?" he asks.

"Well yeah but-." i got interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I say, " I'll go and get it." I walk to the door past oir pile of skylanders we put on the floor. Once i get to the door i open it up and say, " hi, sorry but our mom isn't home right now, *sob* she'll be back later."

" Oh i'm not looking for Jack's mother Matilda, I'm looking for Python." said the man

I look up and see a long white beard coming out of a hood. I say, "i'm python. But why do you want me."

He asks, "may i please come first."

"yah sure, come in." I say. He comes in and i close and lock the door. I run over to Jack and say, "am i crazy or does that beard on that guy look like eons from skylanders aka my dad!"

Jack says, " he sure does, maybe we should ask him." once he finishes saying that he grabbed me and shook me while yelling, "why would you let a random guy in, this guy could be anyone!"

I say, "well he seemed to be fine" he threw me to the ground and i said, "well let's first go get him to the couch and interrogate him."

Jack nods and we get up and I take the man to the couch. He sits down and I ask, "would you like anything to drink while me and Jack ask you questions, coffee, a cappuccino, maybe just water?"

He says, "no but you can put my hoodie on a chair for me please."

"sure," i say as i take his jacket. He had white hair and a weird tattoo on his neck. It looked familiar but i couldn't remember where i last saw it. I go and put his coat on the chair in the living room and ask him, "now what do we say."

He hesitated then said, "oh right, thank you." I could see that he was very nervous. Before i could start talking he said, "well first before anything, can you two look at this picture of these two dragons."

We both nod and look at the image, it was a green dragon with a golden chest and golden horns next to a purple dragon with the same horns and chest. They were identical and some could say that they were twins. Jack says, "this is amazing photoshop of spry. That is amazing."

I look more closely and remember when this picture was taken. Eon wanted to get a good picture of me and spyro when we were only hatchlings. So he tried to get us together just for 10 seconds to get a picture. It took him like 20 tries. Stilk funny to this day. I snapped back into reality by the man snapping his fingers and saying, "hello, anyone home. Does he do this all the time?"

Jack responded with, "yes he does, alot more than you might think."

"he reminds me of someone." the man stated.

Once they finished talking I say, "yah, that is...photoshop."

The man asked in confusion, "why were you hesitant to say that son."

I think, "well great, you are so smart Python. Now he will find out about you, unless." I say without hesitation, " Well it's just really good photoshop, the background, the dragons, and everything."

The man sighed as he was getting up, "yah, that is what everyone says about the picture."

We saw him get up and get his coat but stopped when he saw my collection of spyro skylanders. I say, "so you seem to like my spyro collection dont you."

He says, "yah, reminds me of someone. Just can't pin the name. Can i take one of these."

I say, "sure, but as long as i get it back one day."

He nodded and asked, "which one, you have so many."

I point to the original spyro in the case. That one was my favorite for being eon's elite spyro but also looking just like him. I say, "that one is my favorite but i think you could use it more than me." He nodded and got the spyro out of the case.

He said, "thank you, now I'll be leaving." He went to the door unlocked it and went out the door almost crying.

Once I dont see him i think to myself, "why did i lie to my dad. He was eon and i just lied to him. What is wrong with me."

Jack taped me on the shoulder and said, "now before you start telling me how it was a bad thing that you lied to him. I just wanted to tell you to just forget about it. It is done and over with."

I nod and say, "now let's play some skylanders." Jack nodded and we go back to playing skylanders as if nothing has happened. I think to myself, "now that i have done that, i think that every night Jack goes to sleep, im going to sneak out to go to the dragon world. I still want to go and see spyro. Hopefully when it is night here, its day there. " After that i grab my second favorite spyro and we play skylanders for a long time. Also thinking how to sneak out of the house at night.

* * *

This is my first story i have ever done, i really hope whoever reads this likes this.


End file.
